


Experiment Nani

by BioYuGi



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Multi-Limbs, Transformation, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: This here is a story based on an AWESOME picture I commissioned from wrenzephyr2, seen here:https://www.deviantart.com/wrenzephyr2/art/CMSN-Experiment-Nani-795330588Here we see Nani from the movie Lilo and Stitch, going under a strange transformation into an oddly familiar creature. Just, with a lot more boobage than normal.Also, yes every bit of Stitch language used in this story is accurate.





	Experiment Nani

"Stitch! Stitch, come here and eat!" Nani sighed as she held the alien's bowl in her hand, searching for the little imp. With Lilo at hula class, Stitch had nothing to do. Typically he was fairly well-behaved. But that was when Stitch was in her sight. When a creature like the four-armed blue imp was out of range, that's when he tended to be the most troublesome. Even if he was quiet. No, Nani thought. Especially when he was quiet.

"Stitch, you, oh, here you are…" Nani finally found him up in her sister's room, slumped over the bed. Lilo's dog displayed an unusual amount of lethargy as she approached it, making Nani somewhat concerned. "Stitch?" She nudged the gremlin on the stomach, flopping him over. 

"Achoo!" Stitch grumbled and shook his head rapidly, scratching at his tiny black nose. "Graahh… Stitch feel grunky…"

"Grunky? I don't know that one," Nani admitted. She put his bowl on the floor, and placed a hand on the experiment's forehead. "Oh, geez, you're hot."

"Achoo!" Stitch sneezed again, making Nani groan as she shook her hand off to rid it of his slobber. "Grrr…. Stitch head all…. Blehhhhh…"

"Seems like you've got a cold or something. Well, that's not the worst thing." Nani put her hands on her hips and looked around. "You're one step towards recovery, already. Just try to stay still until it passes. Here." She put a spare blanket down around Stitch and bundled him up as best as she could. "I'll keep your water dish filled. Just drink as much as you can, alright? That's really all there is to it."

Nani left the alien to grumble, as he curled his claws into his blanket to stay warm. Nani left the bedroom door closed behind her and walked down to the kitchen, scratching at her chest. She sniffled, but thought nothing of it. She'd seen sick dogs before and knew you couldn't get sick from them in return. Yes, Stitch wasn't a real dog, but it had to be the same, more or less. As she neared the kitchen, Nani picked at her shirt further, unaware of her breasts swelling slightly, and her nipples beginning to perk up. 

She had to figure out what to do for dinner that night. She had just made something fancy last night, so something simple would be more up her alley. Once again pulling on the hem of her shirt, which was gradually showing more belly than normal, Nani opened the fridge and looked at what was inside. The cool blast of air from the fridge made her areolae get goosebumps. When she decided the fridge was a dead end, and opened up the freezer instead, Nani's nipples reached full plumpness, perking up like brown cherries in her orange top.

"Ah, geez," Nani muttered. She pushed down on her bust with her forearm and yanked a frozen slab of ground beef out of the freezer. She'd thaw it, cook it up and just slap it onto some mashed potatoes. Easy. She closed the door, and tossed the package into the microwave to defrost for a while. The older woman walked towards the living room, trying to think of what other work she had to do today. It was thankfully, a day off, so her only worries were chores and Lilo. Stitch's cold kind of knocked him out for the afternoon, so that was a relief.

"...go down already," she said to her own nipples, when she saw they were still erect. She yanked on the bottom of her shirt, which caused some of her tan boobflesh to push up through the top. Nani pushed her palms into her nipples, to try and soften them. Doing so only caused a slight shudder to go through her bosom. "Geez, the freezer's not that cold," Nani murmured. The young woman slumped down onto her sofa, and turned on the television. With the light din of a sitcom keeping her busy, Nani didn't notice her breasts still growing.

Her orange shirt gradually lifted itself higher and higher up on her stomach as her rack expanded. It had already exposed her midriff, but as her breasts turned into full-out tits, each too big for a hand to hold, the fabric had to stretch to focus on her boobs instead. Nani's fleshy, soft mounds cascaded out, making Nani shift her shoulders as the minutes passed on. Oblivious to her growth, Nani let her melons grow, unhindered by any attempts to flatten them out or try to stunt their expansion. Soon, she had a rack that stretched her orange shirt so much that it was more of a tube top, its fabric solely in use to carry her chest-pillows.

"Ugh, this is stupid," Nani stated after another minute of the program. She reached for the remote nearby and winced, feeling a twinge in the back of her neck. Nani moved her arm and began to rub at the spot, feeling a stiffness in her shoulders that hadn't been there before. Only as she moved her hand to the opposite side did her elbow finally make contact with her new rack. Her succulent mounds stuck out like sore thumbs, and the light nudge of her joint was enough to make her shiver.

"Heh?!" Nani's back lurched into the couch as she took stock of her breasts. That slight movement was enough to make them bounce, even with the obvious tightness of her shirt. She watched, unsure if the growth was still happening. A small rip appearing on one side confirmed that her tatas were still inflating, and she had no idea when they planned to stop. Or, if they even did, for that matter.

"Alright, which one of you did this?" Nani shouted, standing to her feet. She tried not to get distracted by the jiggle of her chest, worried that they might burst out of her top and slap her in the face. Nani and her sister had helped hundreds of experiments find places, with every variety of special ability Jumba could think of. The idea that there was an experiment that made breasts grow wasn't out of the question. Nani just needed to find the imp and toss him into the nearest plastic surgery center. Done, easy.

But as she stood there, waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips, she didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Just the steady swelling of her bosom, causing another tear in her favorite shirt. She only kept it on for modesty and stubbornness at this point. Nani was just thankful she wasn't wearing a bra when this happened. On a hot day, in her own house, no way was Nani going to wear more clothing than necessary.

"...Well, these cans are nice, but I sure wish my ass got some more meat," Nani said, trying to bait any rogue experiment out of hiding. Surely that would draw its attention? But, no, either it couldn't expand butts, or as Nani came to realize, there was no experiment to be found.

"What the hell, then?!" Nani yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Making such a loud noise got a growl sounding out from the upstairs, as Stitch tried to get Nani to be quiet. "Sorry!" she yelled back, before it finally clicked. "Stitch? No, Stitch shouldn't have anything to do with it. Gah, but better safe than sorry…" Nani trotted back to the kitchen, feeling her breasts slapping into her torso with every new inch of growth. As she reached the phone, a new rip appeared right down the center, and tore deep into her shirt, exposing a cavalcade of cleavage. More than a foot, as her breasts surpassed the size of her head. Grumbling, Nani dialed the phone, and got an answering machine.

"Jumba! Damn it, get to the phone, as soon as you can, it's Nani! Hurry it up!" Not wanting to get into specifics when her condition was so embarrassing, Nani slammed the phone down and paced around the kitchen, angrily. "Come on, come on," she muttered, feeling her breasts still expanding. The weight on her back grew, and gradually caused her to lean forward some. It took a bit of the weight off of her chest, but when she stood straight back up to rub her hips, it caused her to realize just how large her bosom had become.

"Please, stop, this is beyond huge at this point!" Nani pleaded, trying to reason with her bosom. Her dark brown areolae peeked over the edges where the cleavage rip occured, and despite herself, Nani's nipples stayed erect as well. They thrust out into her top like smooth kiwi fruits, further straining the shirt. Nani held her arms across her stomach, and moved them up to her chest. They felt contact near-instantly. When she pulled her hands back after lifting up her boobs for a moment, they smacked down, rubbing into her belly button.

Nani winced. They'd gotten so sensitive that the smack was enough to make her teeter on her feet for a moment. She got back to pacing for a moment long, only stopping when she realized her growth had as well. She could tell simply from the fact they hadn't filled up enough to touch her hips. Nani sighed. They were still much, much larger than she would have ever liked, but at least they stopped. The guardian looked down at her rack, amazed her shirt held up that long. She wouldn't have minded a little extra, maybe. It's not like she had plans to be a pro surfer anymore, but this much was definitely overkill. At least she would be covered up.

But, as Nani stood there, staring at her chest, this nagging thought built up in her head. She looked at her shirt and her fingers got itchy, needy. Nani grabbed the hem of her shirt, and tugged. It exposed a bit more boob, but with it came a sensation of relief. The clawing at her brain was slightly muffled. But not nearly enough. She gulped, and yanked down hard enough for one tit to pop out entirely. Then the other. Nani let out a breath, feeling a momentary sense of relief. But the nagging sensation still lingered.

"Oh, hell with it," Nani stated. She grabbed her shirt with both hands and tried to remove it. Her actions just made it rip into two halves. Its structural integrity had already been ruined, so the action was easy. So there Nani stood, topless, with tits easily twice as large as her head. It should have bothered her more than it did. But the only thing that bothered there was the odd thought that pestered her over and over as she tried to fight it.

'Why are you wearing pants? Why are you wearing pants?' Nani heard her own voice mutter it over and over as it pounded into her brain like an electric hammer. Her hands were already on the fly of her shorts. She gulped, struggling with her strange new instincts to undo the button.

"Just the button's fine," she reasoned. Nani proceeded to undo the button fly, and yank down the zipper, leaving her with her hands on the sides of her shorts like she was about to pants herself. "What's wrong with me?" Nani said, panting as if she was overheated. She wasn't, she knew that. But the thought that these clothes were rubbing against her, stifling her, making her claustrophobic… it was terrible. She felt like she'd rather have seaweed clinging to every inch of her skin rather than wear these shorts a second longer!

With a firm tug, Nani pulled her shorts down, and her panties with them. She shucked them off of her ankle, threw them into the air, and with a punch, shot the clothing projectile into the wall, far away from her. Nani briskly walked to the couch, laying down on it. One breast slid off of her torso, dangling near a limp arm, while the other squished into the couch's back. Nani never thought nudity could be so freeing, but the idea of putting clothes on right now disgusted her. There was nearly a thought that she should just burn all the clothes she still had. It's not like the tops would fit, and there was no point wearing bottoms with no tops. That was the logic she told herself, to rationalize how an inferno of denim and fabric made sense, but it was just an excuse.

Nani just did not want to wear clothes anymore. Laying on the couch, she let out a sigh of relief, and chuckled a bit manically. Something was definitely wrong with her, but the worst of it seemed to be over. She rested one hand on her head, and the other looked around for the remote. As bad as the show she was watching had been, Nani desperately needed the distraction. Eventually, she found the remote and passed it up to her right hand, which turned on the television.

As she rubbed her head with one hand, the other flicked through the channels, to find something better to watch. The other went up to her chest, and fondled one of her meaty tits. Nani sighed, wondering if they could be shrunk down. Maybe if she went on a diet. Nani blinked and looked down at herself. The giant cans were supposed to be there. Well, not really, but she expected to see them. She held the remote in one hand, a boob in the other… and a third had been rubbing her head to ease the headache that worsened when she saw the third limb had sprouted from her torso.

"What the hell now?" Nani shouted. Her hands all went up to her head this time. One, two, three. Nani hadn't even felt that third one come into existence, but there it was, right out of her armpit. It looked as natural as a third arm could be. The same color as her skin and the same amount of fingers. She moved it, but wasn't quite sure how. It was the opposite of a phantom limb. She knew she still had the limb, but couldn't really feel it. Nani touched it with her left arm, feeling up and down its length to confirm that it really was attached to her body. Soon her other left arm joined in, and Nani just stared, feeling like a bowling ball had landed in her stomach.

"Oh god, why are there four of them now?" she asked. With instincts taking over from her new limbs, Nani rubbed her temples with her two original arms. The others hefted up her chest, letting the wobbling mass of jiggly titflesh get some higher purchase on her torso. It took some of the weight off of her back. Nani was grateful for that, at least. But this had gone into the realm where she was now scared. People sometimes grew bigger breasts, to the point they overshadowed everything else. Some people had such intense sensitivity that they couldn't wear clothing, maybe?

Nobody just grew extra limbs out of nowhere. 

Nani rushed to the phone, well aware that there was a red blush on her cheeks, as her extra limbs both lifted and covered up her enlarged boobs. She reached the phone and tried to call Jumba again, once more only getting his answering machine. 

"Agh! JUMBA! It's Nani! I just sprouted a few extra limbs, this is VERY BAD. Get here immediately! Hurry!" Nani slammed the phone once more into its housing, and looked around. She hadn't felt naked until right now, when this moment of vulnerability hit her like a runaway surfboard in a tsunami. She dropped her breasts, and her new lower limbs moved down to her crotch, while her original set planted their palms firmly on her nipples. Nani noted with a deeper sense of embarrassment, that her palms weren't even sufficient to really cover her areolae.

"I hope he gets here soon," Nani whispered. Having Jumba here to at least figure out what was going on would be better than nothing. She just tried to be patient. But, as her secondary limbs pressed against her crotch, she noted an unusual amount of fuzz right above her crotch.

"And on top of all this, I've fallen behind on my shaving?" she said to herself, rolling her eyes. She slowly moved her hands up, trying to find the extent of the damage. But the fuzziness just kept following her hands. She looked down in confusion. But all she saw was her deep, tan tits in the way. With a grunt, her upper hands moved her boobs out of the way. There she saw why her pelvic area was hairier than normal. All along her stomach, and slowly spreading up, Nami's skin was being coated in a familiar blue fur.

"No no no!" Nani shouted. As if responding to her outburst, the speed that the fur covered her body increased. Soon her entire stomach had turned blue. The layer was thin, but notable. It had grown furrier down at her actual womanhood, and spread out from there. When it reached her thighs, the blue turned darker. More like the ocean, with her stomach as the sky. Nani turned her boobs to the side, and saw the blue fur spreading up her backside. "Please, stop. I don't wanna be… Stitch?" 

She could have slapped herself for not seeing it sooner. But now, that would have hurt twice as much thanks to extra force behind a self-slapping. Nani whimpered as the blue encroached on her figure, coating her naked body in a soft layer of fuzz. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, but every square inch of her body that wasn't deliciously tan was another part of her that looked more alien. As it reached her tits, the fur seemed to stop, but the blue didn't. It dyed her nipples a dark hue of cerulean, spreading out to her areolae, while her boobs kept the same light shade as her stomach.

"Ahhh, ahhh, stop!" Nani hopped back and forth on the ground, as if thinking it would help in some way. She watched it reach from her toes all the way to her fingers: all twenty of them. Dark, and somewhat harder pads of blue appeared on her palms. Nani ran over to her sink as she felt the fur reach up to her face. The metallic reflection allowed her to see the damage done to her head. Nani gulped as she saw her lips had turned a soft, pale blue, and her nose had grown dark. Raccoon-like patches of blue covered her eyes as well. Nani breathed heavily as she saw her dark black hair get a different tint as some of the blue was injected into it.

She grabbed the phone again, and smashed the redial button. As she waited, she prayed the answering machine wouldn't pick up again. She needed to know what was going on. In truth, it was clear. Especially as her ears suddenly perked up, hearing sound with a bit more clarity. One of her hands went up to her ear, and felt it growing wider.

"Jumba, answer the phone. Nani needs you! Nani's feeling weird!" She explained into the phone, not noticing her odd word choice. She hadn't even waited for the machine to pick up again. Her other ear began growing a pink interior, and changing shape to become more Stitch-like. 

"Jumba need to help Nani. Nani all blue, Nani's hair all furry! Stitch sick, Nani sick, and… Nani… talk weird?" Nani looked at the phone in confusion, then anger, yelling back into it. "Nani brain going dizzy! You fix, Jumba fix now! Nani no need four arms. Nani like bigger boobies, but, no need. Just boobies good enough?" Nani cricked her neck to the side as she felt more changes rippling through her body. Her back arched, and with a pop, a tiny fuzzball of a tail popped up right above her booty. The answering machine ended, and Nani hit redial. When the machine came up again, Nani's voice was louder still.

"Nani isa iky! Grr, Nani, Nani trouble talking! Ears all funny, feeling bad. Bad no good, smitec Jumba." Nani struggled to comprehend what she was even saying. One of her hands had begun rubbing its corresponding boob in a circular motion as the other went up to her ear, feeling up its surprising length. The last free arm poked at her lips, feeling them swell up a tiny bit. She would have blamed her speech on that, but the heat that built up in her head was the true culprit.

"Nani feel funny," she admitted, anger subsiding for a moment. She winced, feeling her nose shrink in compact. Her eyes closed, and opened up again to reveal huge, black spheres with no sclera or iris to be found. "Nngh, naga ko Nani. Naga bootifa… Stitch language stupid, rarrgh…" Nani twisted her neck to the side, and felt a single antenna sprout from her head, and with it, more of her rationale slipping out.

"Nani, bad shape… help Nani now… Jumba bad man. Maka maka!" Nani stated. She clenched her teeth, visibly trying to fight the way they were all being sharpened into fangs. To no avail. "Gah, Stitch, Jumba, nukashaaaa…" Nani heard a voice from the other end, finally.

"This voice messaging system is full. Please call again after it ha-" Nani, with a startling yell, yanked the phone system out of the wall, growling as the second antenna sprouted into place. She grumbled, crouching over angrily, drool forming around her lips. 

"Ika patooka Jumba!" she yelled. Nani's two left limbs smashed into the fridge door, denting the appliance where it stood. Nani's mind felt hot. On fire, and there only one instinct in her frazzled head that had any answer to her problem.

"Meega nala kweesta!" Nani yelled. With that, Nani jumped into the living room, knocking the couch over as she leapt onto it. Her fangs sunk into the sofa, ripping part of the back off as the filling was flung across the room. "Detaka!" she shouted, tearing more of the couch. She found her discarded clothing from earlier and ripped it into shreds, making clothing confetti out of it. As she destroyed everything she touched, the ache in her brain began to slow down. But an ache elsewhere began building.

"Gaba?" Nani muttered, feeling her nipples stiffen expectantly. Two of her hands went down to her crotch and rubbed it hard, feeling the heat excel down there. "Gahh…. Nnghgh, Nani farbras. Agh…" Nani rubbed at her slit, fingers slipping into the new blue lips, trying to find the answer to her aching problem. Her other hands clawed at her breasts, squeezing as hard as she could. But nothing seemed to be helping. All the yelling and destruction had led to was Stitch running down the stairs on all sixes.

"Nani? Nani okay?" Stitch asked.

"Stitch!" Nani shouted, matching his stance and running up to him. Her blue nose twitched as she sniffed the air around him, tilting her head curiously. "Stitch. Nani isa kaphong!"

"...Nani?" Stitch answered, confused that the figure meeting his eye level, with her boobs pressed into the floor, was supposedly Nani. "Nani no blue girl Stitch." Nani looked at him with an even more perplexed expression, having no idea what he'd said.

"Stitch." Nani pointed to the living room. "Kata baka dooka?!" Stitch quickly shook his head.

"Naga! Naga-takabah. Dooka isa nala." Nani growled, but looked downtrodden, understanding she'd done bad.

"Okie-tata…" Nani sniffed again. Apparently there was a change in the air, as Stitch's spines had sprouted. Something they hadn't done in ages. "Ooooh… Nani isa bootifa?"

"Er… Nani isa bootifa." Nani licked her lips hearing that, and her two lower hands felt a pulsing near her crotch. The Stitchified woman got closer to Stitch, knocking him onto his back from the sudden movement. 

"Nani farbras," Nani explained, pointing down. "Stitch isa boojboo?" she asked, nodding her head rapidly. Stitch pointed to himself in confusion, after looking at Nami's sexy, blue, incredibly-busty body.

"Nani isa boojboo?" Stitch responded. Nani seemed to take that as a 'yes'.

"Tookie bah wah bah!" Nani shouted, leaping towards Stitch, excited and drooling. Stitch was smart enough to move out of the way. 

"Yaagh! Nani is monster!" Stitch cried out, knocking over a lamp to cause a blockade for Nani, who chased after him excitedly. When Jumba eventually arrived, there was going to be a lot more destruction.


End file.
